Club Mickey Mouse Wiki
Introduction to °o° Who's the leader of the club? °o°, only on social media sites of Facebook & Instagram brought to you by Disney! The official wikia for the new generation of the Mickey Mouse Club now known as Club Mickey Mouse as of 2017. Feel free to join in the fun and put what you know about the Club Mickey Mouse we can't wait to see you there! Club Mickey Mouse Background.001.jpeg|°o° Club Mickey Mouse °o°|link=https://clubmickeymouse.wikia.com|linktext=The wikia for the new crew of Club Mickey Mouse! Back To School - Club Mickey Mouse.jpg|°o° Back To School w/ Club °o°|link=https://www.facebook.com/ClubMickeyMouse/videos/1786474538054411/|linktext=Back To School Special ✏️ Coming this August 2018! Regan Aliyah.jpg|'Meet the Mouseketeer's!'|link=https://clubmickeymouse.wikia.com|linktext=Meet the new crew! Welcome to the Wikia Hello and welcome to the official wikia for 'Club Mickey Mouse' the new generation version of the Mickey Mouse Club from 1955-1979. Please be aware that the wikia is still under construction and is been expanded at the moment. Also remember that the 'Club Mickey Mouse Wikia' is a free and collaborative wiki that anyone can contribute to. If you have any questions please feel free to ask our friendly community and we will be more than happy to help you all out, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to contact the admin below on her message wall. * Jenn Price (Destiny-Rose Sparkle) Club Mickey Mouse Wikia '''is a fan-maintained wikia that has information on everything to do with '''Club Mickey Mouse '''series on social media platforms Facebook and Instagram. This wikia is not endorsed by or affiliated with '''Club Mickey Mouse '''or '''Disney. About the Club Mickey Mouse Show On September 8, 2017, it was announced that the Mickey Mouse Club will be rebooted under the name "Club Mickey Mouse" with a new set of Mouseketeer's, and for the first time, the series will be available on Facebook and Instagram, rather than its original half hour to full hour format on television, and will be more like a reality show than a variety show, with about 90% of its content being behind the scenes. This incarnation of the Mickey Mouse Club features eight Mouseketeers who range in age from 15 to 18 (rather than 8 to 14 like the original): Regan Aliyah, Jenna Z. Alvarez, Ky Baldwin, Gabe De Guzman, Leanne Tessa Langston, Brianna Mazzola, Sean Oliu, and Will Simmons. The Mouseketeer's will also be joined by Todrick Hall, who will serve as a mentor to the young cast. Including special guest's like uprising YouTuber star Alisha Marie. Latest News From The Club Mickey Mouse Social Media * With our Back to School special just around the corner, join us in saying see ya real soon to @Brianna.Mazzola, as she graduates from Club Mickey Mouse! ❤️ Thank you for all of the adventures, and we can’t wait to see what the future holds for you! | Source: instagram.com/clubmickeymouse * As we get ready for our Back to School special, we’re saying see ya real soon to @IAmKyBaldwin, who is graduating from Club Mickey Mouse! ❤️ We can’t wait to follow along on your future adventures! | Source: [https://www.instagram.com/clubmickeymouse instagram.com/clubmickeymouse] * We’re kicking off a summer of club mickey mouse as we get ready for our ✏️ back to school special ✏️ coming this august! ✨ | Source: instagram.com/clubmickeymouse Video News: Back To School Special with Club Mickey Mouse Mouseketeer's! Category:Browse